wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Disco Norm
Disco Norm is a major character who appears in: Era of Communism, Disco Norm, Disco Norm 2, Ishinabeesh, Era of Nazis, Darwick: Beyond Endaria. Norm is one of the most highly remembered heroes of all time. Appearance Norm sports a 70s leisure suit, with a golden belt buckle with the letters 'D' and 'N' on. He wears a white, glittering glove on his right hand. He has an orange nose poking out over a large handlebar moustache, and under a fresh pair of shades. His afro sits a top his head comfortably too. After pulling a baby out from a woman's vagina Norman was forced to cut off his right arm, so Erowynn later built him a wooden arm as a replacement. After a furious battle with the Twink Chink, Disco Norm went partially insane and started severing his limbs, relying on his allies for new limbs. The result was half a dolphin head, alongside his normal one. Another new arm, this time made of leather and with a detachable kazoo on it, then finally a new pair of legs. They're the same height, but one leg is incredibly muscular. After the first battle with Abram Blutin, Disco Norm just decapitated himself and threw his head into a mech suit, provided by Granny McShlong, who equipped it with tassel whips, two transformable arms: one with a crossbow, and the other a great axe. The suit also had a "daily life" mode which was basically Disco Norm dressed as the terminator. Synopsis History He is the son of Mitchell Reynolds and Cosbyette. Cosby 10, data analysis cosby, stated that he had a very special power, but upon birth he ran away. It's unknown how Disco Norm entered the world of Endaria. Era of Communism Chapter 1: New Era Once his fellow party members had fully joined the group together, they were tasked with assisting Lord Meme assassinate the Bad Meme King. On the boat ride to Kushan the party had to fill in for a group of performers who were sick, so Disco Norm pulled of some dance moves, wooing the audience. When they got into the capital city, Quentium, they were forced to get to the castle by sewer, due to the fact, an army of Harambes were patrolling the streets. They reached the Bad Meme King who knocked Lord Meme and Jeff Kaplan, an assistant of Lord Meme's, so the party took down the wizard for them. Chapter 6: The Funeral of Disco Norm Following Disco Norm's eventual death, a boy with black hair dug him up from his grave and revived him, his limbs turned to their normal youthful self, and Norman lived on once again. Disco Norm 2 After being resurrected, the boy with black hair informed Norman that he's being hunted by the Umbrella Corporation, due to his incredible powers. Disco Norm agreed to help protect him, which is a promise he kept for several years. One day, while on adventures with his son, the pair crossed paths with a man who seemed to be made of metal. He confronted Norman and exclaimed, "Disco Norm! I have come to claim my honour back!" The boy with black hair proceeded to encourage Norman by saying, "Norm, you have big nuts, you can beat him!" To which Norm replied, "I know." The two fought, and when Disco Norm had won, the metal man revealed himself to be Jackurai Sam, one of his oldest rivals. Ocean Man While on one of their adventures, Disco Norm and the boy with black hair were captured by the Umbrella Corporation, who wanted to experiment on the boy with black hair's unique and strange body, as well as possibly the oddities in Disco Norm's. Even with all of their powers combined, they were subdued by the Umbrella Corporation and forced into their prison. The 3kg Bag of Kidney Flavoured Sheeps found the small black gnome in a straightjacket with a muzzle on, in a rusty old cell. Garfunkle unlocked his cell door and took off his muzzle and the first thing the man said was, "I'm Disco Norm!" Garfunkle reluctantly freed him and so Disco Norm agreed to help out the party. He helped them through the dungeon that was the Umbrella Corporation Base prison and helped them fight the Ocean Man. Disco Norm was able to rescue his son, the boy with black hair, with the help of Isamu Guayasamin. Era of Nazis Session 4: NORMAN After a party at Poe Dameron's house, Disco Norm revealed himself, alongside his old friend Rhakim Khan. They informed the group that they needed to assist a boy with black hair to a University in Tarando. The party formerly accepted their request and aided them on their journey. Norman lead the way there, but mourned the death of his comrade, Rhakim Khan, but kept moving towards his goal. When they all got to the university, Norman watched in horror as the party wasted all their hard work to save Mexican Batman, the batmobile, and Poe Dameron's jacket, which took a turn for the worst for the party. Norm lashed out at the party in anger, but his skill and experience was no match for their brute force. Darwick: Beyond Endaria Mission III: Subspace Emissary A pretender version of Disco Norm, Disco Norm (pretender), is seen assisting Quan and Malo Kuja. Powers & Abilities Ultimate Ability Disco Norm can enter a specialised rage state, where he will do double damage and take half damage. Relationships Allies * [[Rhakim Khan|'Rhakim Khan']]' '''His life long best friend. They fought together during the Era of Communism, and remained friends until their deaths. * [[Granny McShlong|'Granny McShlong']]' Normn tries quite desperately to chat up McShlong, but she likes to play what some call "hard to get?" The two do later on come to have a child, Dennis McShlong. * [[Jackurai Sam|'''Jackurai Sam]]' '''The two were strong rivals. Sam had once thrown Norm of a boat, tied to a rope, so that his limp body dragged on the waves, Norm repaid him by killing him in a duel later on. * [[Samsung|'Samsung']]' The two share a great bond of friendship and they love spending time together, talking about the times they spent apart. Samsung, however showed no remorse in killing him. * [[Erowynn|'''Erowynn]]' '''Norman dislikes the fact she doesn't join in on the massive orgys that always seem to happen, but he doesn't mind her company. * [[Darwick Wavis|'Darwick Wavis']]' Norman has attempted to form a sexual bond with Wavis, but has failed miserably. Wavis somehow still trusts him, despite the torment he goes through upon every interaction they have. * [[Lenny Henry|'''Lenny Henry]]' '''After beating him at ping pong, Norman formed a deep bond with Henry, he now offers free rides to Norman to anywhere he wants. * [[The boy with black hair|'The boy with black hair']]' His treasured son. Norm, for some reason, values this son's life over the one he had with Granny McShlong, the reason is unknown. * [[Johnny McShlong|'''Johnny McShlong]]' '''After hearing about his grandson's successes, Norm trusted him to help save the boy with black hair. * [[Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler|'Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler']]' He knows him, but only trusted him, because he was an ally of his son. * [[The Outsider|'''The Outsider]]' '''He knows him, but only trusted him, because he was an ally of his son. * [[Tyrantass|'Tyrantass']]' He knows him, but only trusted him, because he was an ally of his son. * [[Mexican Batman|'''Mexican Batman]]' '''Norm didn't know much about Batman, but allowed him to join their vangarde, because he demonstrated his skills well. * [[Haruno Shiobana|'Haruno Shiobana']] He raped the ripe boy well, and appreciates him for the information he provided (as well as his ass). Enemies * [[Bad Meme Wizard|'Bad Meme Wizard']]' He aided Lord Meme in taking down the demented wizard, * [[Tonald Drump|'''Tonald Drump]]' '''Norm had set up an entire operation just so that his son would not get caught by him. * [[The Wyvern Rider|'The Wyvern Rider']]' He cannot forgive him for what he did to Lenny Henry, so he banded with his teammates to defeat him. * [[Crazy Frog|'''Crazy Frog]]' '''A rival dancer who was beaten mere seconds after their meeting. * [[Mr Pink|'Mr Pink']]' The strongest of the Goblin Mafia. The two had a 1 vs 1 fight to the death, but they may have secretly held the other with great respect. * [[Abram Blutin|'''Abram Blutin]]''' '''Norman naturally hates Abram with a burning passion, since he cursed Darwick Wavis with triple ass cancer. Gallery Disco Norm.PNG|Disco Norm (2nd edition render) Disco Norman.png|Disco Norm (1st edition render) Disco_Norm.jpg|Disco Norm (character sheet) DiscoNormVSJackSamThumbnail.png|Disco Norm as he appears in Jack Sam VS Disco Norm Face Off.JPG|Disco Norm looking at X-2Norm DiscoNorm(gameAP).JPG|Disco Norm as he appears in Disco Norm (game) DiscoNormRestrained.JPG|Disco Norm captured by the Umbrella Corporation. Trivia * Disco Norm once starred in a lost dancing/rhythm game created by Lewis Godwin. * In the animated short, Jack Sam VS Disco Norm, we discover that Disco Norm thinks that computers are pretty gay. * Disco Norm doesn't use any of his weapons in the Disco Norm games. Category:Characters Category:Era of Communism Category:Era of Communism Characters Category:Era of Nazis Category:Era of Nazis Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:House of Cosbys Category:Lewis Category:Disco Norm (game) Category:Guest Party Members